


Belly Rubs Aren't Gonna Cut It

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Stiles, it's just the flu don't worry, this can be read as sciles (or skittles) if you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles grunts and lifts his head, looking down at Scott with narrowed eyes. He sneezes. Right in Scott’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Rubs Aren't Gonna Cut It

**Author's Note:**

> Also [here](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/71230025300/quick-prompt-stiles-is-sick-cue-scott-totally).

When Scott bundles yet another blanket around his shivering form and pats the hair matted to his forehead with sweat, Stiles squints his eyes open and glares at him. “Scott I’m not a puppy. Patting my head isn’t doing anything but making me annoyed.”

Scott grimaces and when Stiles sneezes and wipes his nose on one of the blankets, he takes a slow step backward. “I’m sorry! I’m trying to make you feel better but…you don’t have four legs and a hurting belly. I don’t know what I’m doing, dude. I can get my mom…?”

"Noooo." With his nose all stuffed up the way it is, Stiles’ ‘no’ sounds more like ‘dooooh’. It’s kind of cute.

"Don’t get all sappy on me, Scotty. I feel like shit." Scott turns those big brown eyes up to a concerned ten and kicks off his shoes so he can start crawling over Stiles into the bed. "Scott. Scott. _No_ , I’m so snotty, don’t-” His complaints are useless. Scott pushes and wriggles and fits himself in between Stiles and the wall, snuggling down under the blankets until he can tuck Stiles against his chest.

With a congested cough against Scott’s shoulder, Stiles grunts and pushes and squirms until his face is tilted up and he can breathe. “I ho’e you’re happy wi’ you’rself,” he mutters, stuffy nose cutting out important consonants from his words.

"I am," Scott replies easily. "I’m gonna make you feel better."

"You’re gonna get sick."

"Then mom can take care of both of us."

Stiles sighs an okay, then groans when that little breath aggravates the tickle in his throat. He starts coughing again, body shaking with it, and curls into Scott’s chest. Too much movement starts up the shivers and Scott’s warm hand on the back of his neck is a welcome weight. “Hmm. Thanks for helping me, Scotty,” he murmurs, sniffing wetly and coughing once again.

Scott makes a face but presses his lips to Stiles’ forehead regardless. “Anytime, Stiles. You’d do the same for me.”

"Nah I wouldn’t. I’d leave you on your own in a pile of tissues and snot."

There’s silence for a beat, and then -

"No! You can’t tickle the ill! Stop it! Scott McCall, I swear to _god_.”

Scott’s snickers die down as Stiles sprawls across his chest and pants to get his breath back. “You’re a terrible friend.”

"I love you too, man."

Stiles grunts and lifts his head, looking down at Scott with narrowed eyes. He sneezes. Right in Scott’s face.

“ _Gross_!” Scott laughs, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> And another one bites the dust. A few down, several more to go.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com).


End file.
